Bleed, Everyone's Doing It
by Natushka-86
Summary: MikeKate; Kate hates that, the word replacement, the idea of someone coming onto Mike’s ship and taking his command makes her jaw clench


**Title:** Bleed, Everyone's Doing It  
**Author:** Nat  
**Summary:** _Kate hates that, the word replacement, the ideaof someone coming onto Mike's ship and taking his command makes her jaw clench_  
**Fandom:** Sea Patrol  
**Pairing:** Mike/Kate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Rules of Engagement  
**Disclaimer:** Not my sandpit.  
**A/N:** For Shan. All hope is not lost on me yet.

---

Three SAS soldiers dead, their Captain with a serious head wound.

Her Captain critically wounded.

It's like a nightmare playing out right in front of her and through the yelling and the gun fire and the heavily blood soaked bandages Kate feels an indescribable calm settle over her. A numbness she can't seem to shake and she can't slow down, her mind listing in order of importance all the things she has to do to handle this crisis.

When she sees Mike on the gurney she barks at everyone to clear the room, so Swain can do the best damn job of his career because Mike will survive this.

She needs him too.

---

Marshall tells her that the crew of Hammersley are on leave until they can find a replacement. Kate hates that, the word replacement, the idea of someone coming onto Mike's ship and taking his command makes her jaw clench.

"Kate if it had been up to me, I would have given you command. But we have protocol to follow."

Marshall says, as if that's the reason she's wound tighter than a spring. Kate smiles, balanced and timed and says _Yes Sir_. Professionalism personified.

On the inside, Kate's just relieved she can spend more time at his bed side and doesn't have to leave him yet.

---

She goes to the hospital after she speaks to Marshall.

Her run in with Jim in the hallway leaves her confused and facing feelings she can't possibly deal with at the moment, the man laying in the hospital bed at the front of all of them.

When she slides her hand into Mike's the warmth of it soothes her, pushing away all her lingering fears, he is still in intensive care, but stable and his hand is warm in hers, pulse strong at his wrist.

For a moment she's overcome by memories, moments in time when they were both someone different, but still the same. Lying in bed on a Sunday morning a tangle of limbs and the way she'd push her palm against his marvelling at the size difference, his fingertips curving over the tops of hers (and if you think about it long enough you can almost still feel the ghost of his touch along your rib cage).

And she smiles, moment's peace throughout the chaos.

---

She returns to Hammersley instead of going home after visitor's hours are over.

In her cabin she pulls the pins from her hair one by one. When she's done she sits on her rack and breathes deep, the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes. Nav finds her there moments later, her head in her hands.

"I thought they said Jim was going to be fine?"

She lifts her head and looks at the younger woman, forcing herself to smile.

"Yeah, he is. He is fine."

She rakes her fingers through her hair, trying to look anything else than she feels (an overwhelming anxiety that you can't seem to shake). Nav sits down beside her though, her hand on Kate's shoulder and she's looking at Kate like she can see through her.

"Oh Kate," Nav says, and there reflected in her eyes is the same longing and hopelessness that Kate feels, the truth of feelings buried deep, "You're not worried about Jim are you?"

She blinks back tears and Nav wraps her arm around her, settling Kate in tight by her side. Kate cries her fears into Nav's shoulder while the brunette just whispers that Mike will be ok.

---

Though everyone has shore leave, not many of the crew leave Hammersley.

They come and go during the day, but in the evening Bombers in the galley cooking dinner for everyone and the crew filter in at the normal time as if they were at sea. No one says much, the absence of one man growing heavy on everyone. But Kate has never seen or felt so much support.

That night while she's on watch Buffer sitting opposite her, Spida brings them both a brew, but before leaving he tentatively looks at Buffer, and says, "You don't think the boss is going to make us do scrubbing duties for a month when he gets back do you?"

She frowns looking at Buffer and Buffer smiles and shakes his head.

"I have no idea, Spida."

They spend the next hour telling her about the events leading up to the insurgent attack, and she finds herself smiling through tears(because even though they are men, every now and again you still find them acting like boys) and when their story ends the room grows quiet and sombre.

Buffer reaches over the console between them and takes her hand in his, squeezing softly. Kate grips his hand back knowing they're all feeling this too.

---

When Kate enters his room his eyes are open and staring directly back at her.

"You're awake" She whispers shakily.

Mike grins at her, that infuriatingly charming grin, one that's way too cocky and smug for someone that almost died.

She feels herself tremble as she steps up to the side of his bed. Too little sleep, too much relief.

(and you breathe).

_fin_


End file.
